Tainted
by Shinigami priestess
Summary: Virgil misses John, John misses home and the one he loves, Alan decides to take it upon himself to get them together. JohnVirgil AlanFermat
1. To Dream is to Hope

"Oh god John!" was the breathy scream that ripped itself free from Virgil's throat as he clung tighter to the strong back that moved above him.

The more tightly he clung the closer to completion he felt himself become, his mind a haze of pleasure.

Virgil opened his eyes to look upon his lover and as he caught site of that usually perfect mop of platinum hair stuck to Johns sweat slicked forehead he couldn't help but moan loudly.

He was beautiful, like a prince from a fairytale.

The mere sight of John thrusting into him, along with the feeling of joining and becoming one with his love made his breath catch in his throat and his mind to go dizzy.

"John...I...." he couldn't even voice what he was having trouble thinking. Then those burning blue eyes locked on his own.

"Its alright V, I've got you" came the soft breathless voice of the one Virgil loved.

He moaned at John's words, trying to stay still and quiet, biting his lip and clinging to John ever tighter.

Virgil could feel that familiar rising burning sensation in his stomach, he was so close.

"Please John..." Virgil knew he was begging but he didn't care all the same, alls he knew is that he never wanted these feelings to stop.

John's movements slowed as he raised a hand to Virgil's face caressing it lovingly.

"Anything for you..." was Johns reply as he pulled back fully out of his love.

"Anything for you V..." as Virgil could feel his peak nearing quickly as John pushed back into him, but then all of a sudden he felt himself falling, slipping away from perfection as he saw the one he loved typing quickly on a panel.

"Come in Tracey island, may day!" and then there was an explosion and he saw John fly backwards in the blast and lay limp against the cold metal floor of thunderbird 5.

"No.... NO! JOHN!"

"JOHN!" Virgil sat bolt upright his body drenched in sweat and his breathing fast and shaky. 'A dream, it was just a dream....' He tried to reassure himself, but he could feel the pain and fear of losing John still, and that's what spurred him into action when he regained more of his senses he quickly jumped out of bed with the speed of a thunderbird. He would have been graceful too if he hadn't of moved around so much in his sleep, subsequently tangling his legs in his sheets causing him to fall face first onto his floor his legs still half on the bed.

"Dammit!" he shouted whilst scrambling to his feet quickly and half falling out of his room due to the speed at which he was trying to run.

He ran as fast as he could given his half awake, half asleep state straight to the control centre.

'John please be okay' was the phrase that was repeating itself in Virgil's mind as he ran through one of Tracey islands many corridors.

He eventually made it to the control room despite tripping over numerous invisible obstacles.

He shakily started up the com system his body running off of sheer adrenaline.

"Come on!" he willed the computer to go faster, just as he finished his small mantra the main screen came to life, he quickly typed in the access code to contact thunderbird 5.

"Connect, come on you piece of junk!" Virgil shouted at the computer once again.

He sat down heavily unconsciously holding his breath when the screen flickered showing the interior of thunderbird 5, but no John.

He should have been there, it was his watch time, where is he?! Virgil thought frantically as he scanned the screen his panic rising.

"JOHN!!"

A/N: this is my first try at anything resembling more than cuddles so id appreciate any comments anyone has. Thankies!


	2. Of Princes and Knights

"John!" Virgil slammed his fists down onto the desk in frustration as tears started to cloud his vision.

"...John...." came the muffled whisper from the desk where he had placed his head; trying to keep under control the sobs and shaking that were overtaking him.

John was jarred from his reading when he heard a familiar voice shouting his name. He stood quickly closing his book (seeker 2 seeker) and nearly dropped it when he heard the same voice call him again but more urgently this time. The pilot of thunderbird 5 recognised the voice near instantly.

"Virgil!" with that he threw his book to the floor and ran to the control panel of thunderbird 5 just in time to hear a quiet sob come from Virgil's prone hunched over form.

"...John...." John could do nothing but stare at the half naked form of his younger brother, worry quickly setting in as numerous questions raced through his mind.

"Virgil" what's wrong? Are you ok?" John tried to speak calmly.

Virgil's head shot up quickly upon hearing Johns voice, he blinked trying to clear his eyes of the tears that remained there.

"John! Oh thank god!" Virgil placed his hand on the monitor in front of him as if touching his brother's face.

"Thank god your alright" upon finishing speaking Virgil let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding and laid his head down once more, but this time to one side so he could still see John.

John to say the least was thoroughly confused.

"Of course I'm alright V, why wouldn't I be?" His tone was soft and much calmer now to as everything appeared to be fine.

He subconsciously placed his own hand on the screen to as if running his fingers through Virgil's hair in a calming motion.

"Now what's got you so worried?" He said his voice showing just how much he cared about the others feelings and thoughts.

Virgil didn't speak for some time instead he closed his eyes and tried that John was there with him, his strong but gentle hands running through his hair. With that thought in mind he opened his eyes, once more focusing on Johns warm eyes and taking a deep breath as he began to explain himself.

"I had a dream and you were in it...." Virgil spoke quietly, slowly calming down.

John nodded understanding setting in, after spending nearly your entire life infatuated with your younger brother you learn to read certain signs.

"A nightmare...." He watched a Virgil nodded slowly and seemed to lean into his near caress.

'Just like a cat V'

"And what happened?" he was curious to say the least, and a little elated to. 'He dreamt about me!' his mind kept saying as he tried to remain the picture of calmness.

Virgil swallowed before closing his eyes as the dream replayed itself in his mind, he could still feel the others touch and god could he remember how it felt when John pushed into him. Virgil shivered feeling a jolt of pleasure go straight to his groin.

"Well it was a...good dream...." He said somewhat shakily breathing a little harder than before.

John nodded again, noting the slight glazed over look in Virgil's eyes and how he was breathing faster, he decided not to ask for any greater detail of the better parts of his dream, for fear of who else might have been in it in order to provoke such a reaction from Virgil.

"Then all of a sudden we were somewhere else and...there was an explosion!" Virgil sat up recalling the only unpleasant part of the dream.

"And you were..." he stopped there laying his head back down and resuming his earlier actions placing a hand once again on the monitor and keeping a close eye on John to make sure that he was still there.

Speaking more quietly now Virgil continued.

"And you were caught in the blast...I watched you land on the floor...you weren't moving..."

He tried to smile it not being that hard considering that he was looking at the most sexy creature ever created.

"If you hadn't of appeared when you did I was about ready to jump in thunderbird 3 and come up there!" he said laughing slightly at his own overreaction. Then he felt the fear again and his smile quickly faded as more tears started to surface.

John watched the handsome young man before him with growing curiosity as various emotions flitted across his face. He frowned when he saw Virgil quickly becoming upset again.

"Sssh...its ok V it was only a dream I'm fine" he spoke quietly and softly trying to calm Virgil down, whilst placing his hand on the monitor before him against the youngers hand.

The pilot of thunderbird 2 nodded weakly, his eyes starting to close of their own accord before he snapped them back open again.

John smiled gently at Virgil's attempts at trying to stay awake, and then making a decision he spoke quietly as not to startle the sleepy V.

"Go to sleep V I'll be here when you wake up, I promise"

Virgil only just managed to catch John's words and shook his head in answer knowing he should stay awake, make sure that nothing happened to the one he loved.

"Naw.... I'm not..." he yawned loudly. ".... That tired...." He mumbled whilst snuggling closer to the com screen.

The elder Tracey shook his own head smiling.

"Ok then, how about I tell you a story?" John knew Virgil couldn't resist a story, he never could.

Virgil perked up at the prospect of hearing one of John's stories they were always great. So he nodded enthusiastically, well as enthusiastically as he could given his sleep state.

Ok then thought John as he launched straight into a story, just like he used to when they were younger and Virgil had trouble sleeping.

"**Once upon a time in a land far, far away there lived a prince, the most handsome man in all the land..." **John spoke in a soft mystical voice and watched as Virgil smiled slightly cracking an eye open to urge him on.

"**The prince lived in the grandest castle of his time, a large mansion made of pearl coloured stone, with large stained glass windows adorning the walls of the great palace. H e never lived there alone mind you; he lived there with his father and four brothers, their mother having passed away many years before in a grand battle...." **John closed his eyes as he tried to picture the story he was creating.

"**All was well in the castle until one day when the young prince decided that he wanted to go for a walk in the castles vast rose gardens, he also decided that he would go alone as he was fed up of the guards trailing after him as if he could not even walk unaided."**

John could see the prince in his minds eye walking through a beautiful flower garden, the suns first rays shining on the dew covered petals and in the process accentuating the princes features, his slightly square jaw, his cute button nose and his bright hazel eyes.

"**The prince carried on his way walking past the many different coloured roses and headed straight for his favourite part of the grounds, his dark blond hair falling into his eyes every step of the way."**

Virgil smiled sleepily as he spoke.

"That prince sounds sorta familiar..."

The eldest of the Tracy brothers had learnt over time that Virgil loved to be in his stories, so there he was the prince Virgil walking through a rose garden in the early morning.

"**The prince smiled when he reached his destination, the grounds maze that had large glass steps leading to the mazes granite archway entrance.**

**But the prince soon realised that he was not alone, as he raked his eyes across the landscape before him he saw another man stood atop the stairs looking out over the maze also."**

Virgil sighed his lips turning up in a small smile as he did so, he could see himself looking upon the man, he knew who he wanted it to be, he wanted to walk over to his fairytale knight in shining armour and wrap his arms around him whilst burying his hands in that perfect platinum hair and dragging Johns lips towards him to meet his own....

With that glorious thought the pilot of thunderbird 2 finally relaxed enough that he could feel himself slipping into blissful sleep, and consequently didn't catch John's next words.

John continued although he knew Virgil had fallen asleep he also knew that this way he could yet again tell the other how he felt, as he had done so many times before back on Tracy island when he was still stationed at home. He remembered countless times when Virgil had had a nightmare and come to Johns room and fell asleep in his arms he always told him how he felt, how the mere sight of the younger man set his blood on fire and how when Virgil spoke it sent shivers down his spine.

John had been in love with his younger brother now for nearly as long as he could remember, he and Virgil had always been considerably close, not that he wasn't close to any of his other brothers its just that the eldest brother of the Tracey family had felt a special connection with Virgil from the moment his parents had brought him home. Which to this day they still shared.

But whenever John managed to visit home and was merely in the same room as the other he could barely suppress the need to possess Virgil body and soul.

There was always this song that kept repeating itself in Johns head whenever he thought about how he felt about his younger brother, and he constantly found himself singing it under his breath or in his mind just like he was doing now.

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah you've really got a hold on me....

You're my soul temptation

You're the black of midnight stealing out the light of day,

You fill me with this hunger

And that's the price I pay,

Yeah you've really got a hold on me.....

That simple chorus from some pop song that he couldn't remember somehow defined perfectly the hold that Virgil had over him, not that he minded him having that hold over him.

He sighed deeply before continuing his story, but still could not resist the urge to drag his eyes across the lean shoulders and taut back before him. He scolded himself, as he could not touch the other man even if he dared.

"**Anyway.... the man turned slowly and smiled brightly as he recognised the figure as that of the man he secretly loved."**

"**Morning your highness." The white blond said bowing deeply whilst still holding the young princes eyes. The prince laughed a deep throaty purr."**

"**How many times do I have to tell you brother, we are equals there's no need for all this 'your highness' business." The prince smiled punching his elder brother in the arm lightly."**

"**Well you deserve it, someone so beautiful as you are deserves a title at least." Spoke the elder caressing the princes cheek gently."**

John mimicked his words by doing the same and ran his fingers over the digital image of Virgil's sleep engrossed face.

"**The young prince smiled shyly at the elder and looked at the floor."**

"**I mean it, you're the most beautiful creature I've ever laid eyes upon." Said the platinum haired one stepping closer to the prince."**

"**Don't joke with me, my looks are no greater than yours...." Said the prince meeting the elders eyes"**

"**My beauty could never rival yours my angel..." the elder spoke as he slowly leaned in and captured the others lips in a small chaste kiss that lasted mere seconds before he pulled back and spoke once more in a near whisper."**

John took a deep breath and spoke the words he longed to say and have returned to him.

"I love you Virgil..."


	3. Angels in disguise

Virgil awoke with a start and an aching pain in his neck and back.

"Oww...." He moaned his voice still croaky from sleep.

"Morning there sleepy head!" came an all to familiar happy voice.

"Go away Alan...get out of my room...." Virgil always hated it when Alan came home on the weekends or breaks from school, as the youngest Tracey always made it his personal mission to wake him up as early as possible.

Alan just laughed but said nothing as John silenced him as he spoke instead

"Your not in your room V." came Johns soft voice. Virgil's head shot up instantly as he heard the others voice. It was then that he looked around and actually took in his surroundings, remembering where he was and why he was there.

"Heh...morning John..."Virgil said, embarrassed by his actions the previous night, he was about to apologise too when he locked eyes with the platinum blond before him and was frozen as vague memories came back to him of a prince in a garden.... and something else, something very important.

John's heart sank as he saw the slightly confused look in Virgil's eyes, as if trying to remember a dream.

'He remembers, he wasn't asleep...'

He looked away just in time to see Alan creeping up on his unsuspecting brother, and just as John was about to say something in warning the youngest Tracey let out a war cry of sorts.

"JERONIMO!!!!" before jumping on Virgil and successfully knocking him out of his seat and onto the floor.

Upon pinning his older brother to the floor Alan's face took on an evil look as he began to tickle Virgil mercilessly.

"No!! Stop ah ha it ha ALAN!" Virgil couldn't stop laughing, so decided somewhere In his laugh clogged brain that he was going to give Alan a taste of his own medicine, so he threw all of his weight into flipping their positions and managed to pin the other to the ground.

Alan just grinned like the Cheshire cat up at his captor.

Virgil instantly became wary of the one below him, he was definitely up to something.

"What are you up to Alan?" he asked cautious of what kind of reaction he might get.

Alan blinked his large aqua marine eyes up at Virgil innocently.

"Me? Up to something? I dread the thought dear brother" Alan said grinning even wider.

Virgil eyed the grinning creature and backed away slowly, standing up and brushing himself off in the process.

John couldn't help but smile at the pair and let out a small laugh, which successfully got the attention of both Tracey's before him.

"And what are you laughing at?" Inquired Alan as he too stood and dusted himself off.

John still smiling replied quite happily.

"Some things never change, I almost feel like I' m home" His smile faltered slightly as he remembered just how far away from home and the people he loved he was.

The mood turned sombre at the mention of how far away John was, and it was Virgil who voiced the question on all of their minds.

"When are you coming home John?"

John once again felt his heart sink, but this time it was because of the defeated tone in Virgil's voice, and he looked like a puppy that had been kicked; and John had done the kicking.

He tried to smile reassuringly, but knew he was failing when the look on Virgil's face remained.

"Soon Virgil...."

He missed John, god how he missed him! Virgil could tell by the weak smile that flickered across the com screen, and the way the other spoke that he wouldn't be home any time soon.

He looked at the floor not being able to hold Johns beautiful gaze any longer, when a small yawn escaped his lips and he realised how little sleep he must've had, or not had as the case was.

Alan decided to chime in then, he was in too good of a mood to let his brothers be miserable.

"Come on Virgin go back to bed!" he said smiling and slapping Virgil on the back, he knew the other hated that nickname, as it was truer than anybody knew. However he also knew that his brother had...how to put it....'experimented' with 'toys', as Alan had the pleasure of walking in on him one day using a bright pink dildo. Now THAT had been an experience, it was then that the youngest member of the Tracey family realised a few home truths.

One, the sight of his brother thrusting a dildo into himself calling out Johns name as he did so, turned him on a hell of a lot! And two, he was in some serious denial about being in love with his best friend. Which all in all these new revelations pointed to one conclusion about his sexuality.

Virgil shook his head yawning again.

"I'm not that tired, plus my bed is un-comfy as hell" he hated his bed.... Johns was much comfier. He smiled at the thought of curling up on Johns king size soft bed with its tons of pillows.

John wished he were home right now; he'd carry Virgil to his room and show him how comfortable HIS bed was. Then a thought occurred to him, he could have half of that come true at least, with that in mind he spoke in his most innocent and non-scheming voice that he could muster.

"Hey Virgil, I've got an idea why don't you use my bed?" 'Any way you see fit' he added mentally.

"Its not like I'll be using it any time soon" 'unfortunately' John smirked slightly but quickly covered it up with a warm John patented smile.

Virgil's stomach was doing an Irish jig; John had just given him permission to sleep in his bed! Well granted he probably would have done just that anyway.... but he'd practically invited him to his bed!!

Now alls he needed to do was got John in it...He thought as he contemplated how he could accomplish that when he realised he hadn't even answered John.

"Yeah ok your bed it is then" he said hurriedly, showing just how enthusiastic he was about the idea.

John just smiled brightly, if he didn't know better he'd swear that Virgil was...excited.... well this was an interesting development.

"Go on then, you must be exhausted...oh and if you have any more problems V don't hesitate to call me..."

Virgil nodded entranced by the sultry purr that had found its way into Johns voice, so he opted to do as his mind was telling him, leave quickly before anybody notices the effect the sexy blonds voice was having on him.... and retreat to said sexy blonds room to...take care of his 'reaction'.

Virgil turned on his heel and headed to one of the many doors leading out of the control room in the direction of John's room, but just as he reached the door and began turning the doorknob (heh heh) John spoke again and now Virgil had a full-grown problem.

"Oh and V, I'll be waiting..." John couldn't help the smirk that found its way onto his face as he saw Virgil's cheeks colour slightly as he nodded quickly and made a hasty exit. If he didn't know better he'd think that what he'd said had had the effect on Virgil that he wanted it too.

He shook himself mentally at the thought, scolding himself for his over wishful thinking.

It was left to Alan once again to break the silence, but he felt that joking just wouldn't cut it right now, so he decided there and then that somehow he was going to help his brothers; he knew for a fact that Virgil was in love with John, after the incident with the...pink 'thing'.... Anyway, he'd watched John long enough to know that he definitely wanted to jump Virgil's bones. He laughed at the thought then turned to John noting the distant look to his face and how his eyes seemed to be glazed over.

'Now's as good a time as any' Alan thought as he took a deep breath and sat in the vacated seat in front of the com screen.

"You miss home don't you" Alan spoke quietly trying not to ruin the serious mood.

John jumped slightly when the other spoke to him, his voice snapping him out of his ever-constant thoughts about Virgil.

He sat there staring at the youngest Tracey for a full five minutes before it finally clicked somewhere in Johns brain that Alan had asked him a question and for once he didn't hold back the answer that so easily fell from his lips.

".... Yes..." his voice sounded slightly hoarse and desperate to his own ears, heaven only knew how he must've sounded to Alan.

The young Tracey felt his happiness slipping away, John sounded lost and lonely, like he would never see his family or loved ones again. Although John was meant to return home for one week every month he hadn't been able to for about five months now; there had been a wave of disasters throughout the world, apparently caused by a shift in the earths climate...or something or other.... Anyway these problems had kept John up in thunderbird 5, the craft needing an ever watchful eye all of the time.

'Well that settles it then he's got to come home, besides Virgil needs him he's been way to quiet lately' Alan debated with himself before he spoke again.

"So you want to come home then?"

John frowned slightly; he thought he'd made it obvious he missed his home, his family and the man he loved, well he hoped he hadn't made that part to obvious.

"I'd like to be able to hug and touch the people I love, to eat real food and sleep in my own bed. So yes I would like to come home"

Alan smiled greatly, considering the kind of grin the other was wearing meant trouble.

Alan leant closer to the com screen and quickly looked from left to right to make sure they were alone before turning back to John and spoke in a quiet voice.

"then I've got a idea...."


	4. Beauty Divine

Right….deep breath I don't own thunderbirds nor will I ever, HOWEVER I do kinda own the plot to my little story here…scratches head me thinks….anyway I just wanted to thank **Florafina** for giving back my motivation, and making hall ass and type this chapter up which I've had hold of for a while bows IM SORRY!

So yeah gayness and such blah blah blah, if you don't know what slash is go look it up, because flames will be…err….war….yeah on with the reading!

Virgil was squirming in FAB2 in a fair bit of discomfort. It had nearly been two days since the 'nightmare incident', as he had so dubbed it, and the nightmare had brought to the forefront of his mind the fear of loosing the man he loved; which is why when he had woken up that morning once again in John's bed surrounded by John's things, his warmth and the smell that he distinctly knew as John's, he'd decided that he wanted to show his love for the other man, even if nobody else would know it he still felt the great urge to do…..Something at least! Well he wouldn't be the only one that knew about it….Alan would know too as the elder Tracey told his younger brother near everything, ever since that day Alan had walked in on him moaning Johns name whilst doing 'interesting' things to himself.

He shuddered at the memory feeling a jolt of pleasure go straight to his groin, not at all helping the pain in his side. He had better get back and quick too…..he was fast developing some trouble concentrating on flying….

Whilst back on Tracey Island all seemed well as two brothers spoke.

"Now Alan you need to be verrrry careful….if there are ANY problems at all…." John didn't get to finish his sentence as Alan finished it for him.

"Call you right away; I know John I'm not stupid." He said for what seemed like the hundredth time, a small smile on his lips. John was nervous he could tell, but he let his eldest brothers constant warnings and emergency procedures be repeated…..a lot…..because he could also tell that he was excited, oh hell was he excited.

He smiled to himself as he watched John rattle off yet another protocol….or something he wasn't really listening as he laughed at the LCD image of his brother trying to remain calm.

"John I get it alright? Everything's fine and everything's going to be fine so chill will ya!" Alan said trying to reassure the elder.

John nodded, he knew that Alan was right, everything would be ok…..he hoped.

"Okay, but just be careful." He said with a small smile allowing himself to relax some.

"I will you know I will, so shoo and go have fun!"

As John smiled brightly and left his eyesight he muttered to himself, a smile playing on the edges of his lips.

"Crazy kids…."

Virgil's hands were tapping on the steering wheel of FAB2 as he sang along to one of his favourite songs, one of those ones that always seemed to be singing about him.

"**Another day goes without any change**

**The feeling we live with still remains**

**We're stuck in a hole and we're searching for anything to hold onto**

**There has to be somewhere that we can be safe from the lives we live each day**

**There has to be somewhere that we can be far away..."**

Virgil made the turn despite his mind being elsewhere; he was still singing away feeling every note of the song, every beat coursed through him as he closed his eyes and sang wishing only John could hear him.

"**We have to escape, and I will go anywhere if you just lead the way!**

**Escape to a place where we'll be together**

**Together everyday…"**

FAB2's altitude began to drop as he approached Tracey island, he knew this route off by heart, and he wasn't about to stop singing out to his love anytime soon.

"**We could living how we wanted to**

**Instead of doing things we're forced to do**

**With no one to tell us that we should be going through what they went through**

**There has to be some place that nobody knows, somewhere we can only go**

**There has to be some place that we can be all alone..."**

"**We have to escape, and I will go anywhere if you just lead the way!**

**Escape to a place where we'll be together**

**Together everyday…"**

Virgil opened his eyes once more listening to the instrumental part of the song as he lined up FAB2 and landed perfectly, as per usual.

He couldn't help but smile to himself as he stepped out of the now stationary craft as he couldn't wait to show Alan his small proclamation of love for John.

As he got out of the car he started to belt out the final chorus of the song, meaning every word as he sang up to thunderbird 5.

"**We have to escape, and I will go anywhere if you just lead the way!**

**Escape to a place where we'll be together**

**Together everyday…"**

And with that final line he slammed the door closed to FAB2 and spun on his heel before he walked away from the car, still humming under his breath.

A small jolt of fear shot through Virgil then as he realised that Gordon was home…..and if he found out about what he'd had done he wouldn't be all that happy. You see Gordon was a great guy…..on the outside anyway and to everyone except Virgil, at some point after Gordon had hit his teens he developed an obsession with his elder brother and had had it ever since.

He had stalked Virgil so to speak, unknowingly to the rest of the family of course but he had become even more possessive and violent over the years; so if he found out about what Virgil had done to himself for John there'd be hell to pay…..

Even though it wasn't obvious who this small…..hmmm…..how to put it…….'gift' on his own body was for, he would certainly figure it out…..

Well he'd just have to be careful then wouldn't he?

With that thought in mind Virgil carried on walking towards the pool area of Tracey island intent on finding his youngest trouble causing brother, so he could show someone what he'd had done to himself for the man he loved.

Virgil's eyes went instantly to the side of the large pool that adorned the Tracey's vast garden as he walked slowly trying not to jar his left side.

"Alan!" He yelled once again, and in getting no response he trudged towards the house mumbling to himself as he went.

"Damn kid……never around when I need him….." Although he couldn't help but smile to himself as he could only imagine the mischief that he was more than likely up to with Fermat……or maybe he didn't want to know….

He kicked a stone in frustration, shoving his hands into his pockets as he watched the stone skip away into the nearby bushes. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw that the old warn down hammock was occupied.

"There you are Ala….n……" His sentence was cut short as was his joy at finding his younger brother because it was most definitely not the teenage boy in the hammock before him. Virgil watched the 'man' in the hammock, appreciating the slightly golden lean legs and…..WOAH…..What an upper body! He shook his head trying to clear it of the many impure thoughts that were currently occupying it, and instead decided to focus on seeing the familiar sexy….'dammit!'……he muttered as he corrected his mental definition of the 'INTRUDE'S' face as it was hidden behind what seemed to be today's newspaper. He found this a hard thing to do whilst also trying not to reveal himself at the same time.

The ever stealthy pilot of Thunderbird 2 crept closer to the intruder readying himself to pounce at any given moment; when his attack was thwarted by a small stone that found its way under his foot, causing him to stagger forwards and go for a very nice trip towards the hammock.

"AHHHH!" Was all that Virgil managed as he fell unceremoniously onto the intruder, successfully knocking them both to the floor with a loud thud.

The man looked from behind his newspaper to be greeted with another body falling towards him, and without thinking he opened his arms and held that body close as he used his body to cushion their impact with the ground.

Virgil felt him self hit something that was a lot softer than the ground, and it took him a few minutes to realise exactly what had happened.

This however gave the man beneath him time to appraise Virgil's handsome face and enjoy the sensation of the young mans arms around him and his body pressed close. Since it seemed hat Virgil wasn't going to move anytime soon the 'cushion' on which the handsome one had landed decided to move things along, and so he squeezed the pilot of Thunderbird 2's waist, and THAT got his attention.

Virgil froze like a deer caught in headlights when he felt a gentle squeeze around his waist; he slowly cracked his eyes open still not removing his arms from around the other man, afraid that if he did it would all be over in a heart beat.

He breathed in deeply as he prepared himself for the worst, but instead of feeling anxiety and fear course though him he suddenly felt at ease and safe.

As his eyes opened he felt anticipation rise in him, but not because he was afraid more because he was…..curious as to what awaited him.

Virgil blinked owlishly until his eyes finally adjusted to the now dimming light and he looked around until his eyes met with those of the man below him.

His heart seamed to freeze when he saw who was beneath him, his breath couldn't even leave his mouth to form a simple gasp. If he thought his heart was beating fast before…….then damn it was going at light speed now!

"Hey V" Came the soft seductive voice of the man Virgil loved. His heart was now nearly hammering through his chest and the happiness that overwhelmed him was immeasurable, yet he still couldn't utter a single word.

John's face began to show how he was starting to feel, like this was a stupid, stupid idea! What made him think that Virgil would even want to see him……he hadn't so much as reacted to John's presence since he'd opened his eyes and he'd said hello.

He could tell he was going to get really upset really fast, so he might as well just make up some excuse as to why he was here and get on with running away to his room.

Virgil watched as John turned his head to one side a defeated crushed look on his beautiful face. He mentally smacked himself square in the face as he realised that he hadn't even acknowledged Johns existence, he must have thought that Virgil hated him or something and it took on more word from the eldest of the Tracey brothers to spur him into action.

"Virgil….I….." The younger of the two was suddenly released from his stupor just as John's grip on him started to loosen.

'No' he though 'don't let go John' he never wanted the other to leave again and right now he didn't care about who saw him or what they thought about his actions.

The pilot of Thunderbird 5 could feel the first of the tears rising to his eyes and was about to close them when he heard a loud sob come from above him and felt Virgil's arms shift to around his neck as the Virgil's body crushed down onto his own, and it took John next to no time to react and return the most welcome embrace full force.

Virgil couldn't hold back the sob of joy that escaped from his throat when he finally realised that he could touch the man he loves! And damn did he touch him! He wrapped his arms securely around John's neck and pressed his body up against the others, so tightly in fact that it looked as if they were one, as if the were made for each other.

Virgil's entire body shook as he couldn't control the tears that were flowing freely onto John's shoulder.

"It's alright V; I'm here now……I've got you….." John managed to croak out whilst stroking Virgil's hair lovingly, clinging straight back afraid that it would all disappear if he loosened his grasp.

And that wasn't far from the truth as there was another pair of eyes watching them, and if the owner would have had his way he would have ripped them apart if only he could.

The two entwined, secret, unknown lovers would soon find out that love was most certainly a dangerous thing.


End file.
